The Chaos Emerald Princesses
please fix it.}} The Chaos Emerald Princesses are a Sonic the Hedgehog OC group created by Sarah West. Description The Chaos Emerald Princesses protect seven different Chaos Emeralds that hold special powers based on different elements. Personalities Alexandria Alexandria is the leader of the group. Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Alexandria possesses a hot-head fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Alexandria sometimes takes unnecessary risks to prove herself. Alexandria is a kind and sweet princess; however, she gets furious easily. She doesn't give up easily, and is able to take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She is also a good friend to her fellow princesses. Her element is fire. Sunny Sunny is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree. She frequently speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. She has a hard time sympathizing with people who are in pain. She can be very stubborn and has a short temper. Sunny has a strong adventurous streak. Not only does Sunny show her rebellious nature freely, but she encourages it in her friends as well. Her element is lightning. Zinnia Zinnia is something of a free spirit: she's absent-minded, but at the same time extremely creative, talented and insightful when it comes to people around her. She enjoys just about anything related to science fiction, air, or art. Her quirky style spills into dialect as well, with idiosyncratic expressions like "cosmic" and "spacious". Her element is wind. Daniella Daniella is somewhat a materialistic person, who cares a lot about her looks. Daniella is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is very firm and stubborn, and the least likely of the princesses to accept or believe in something. However, she still has a lot of faith and belief and is calm and normally friendly. Her element is earth. Nancy Nancy is admired by others due to her calm and stoic nature. Because she has known the other princesses for such a long time, Nancy often feels responsible for being there for them; to an extent, she feels this way about everyone, believing it to be a natural responsibility as a princess. Her element is ice. Sara Sara is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous person. Compared to the other princesses, she is the cockiest member of the group and she often appears to be the least serious as she is known to crack jokes about almost anyone she comes in contact with. Despite her tendency to joke around when faced with a problem, she is a kindhearted person who cares about those she has relationships with and can be serious when needed. Her element is water. Lucy Lucy is intelligent, strong-willed, athletic, confident, well-liked, and a naturally gifted princess. She has helped young princes or princesses get accustomed to their new lives, acting as a bit of a peacemaker when their emotions get the best of them. Her element is psychology. Trivia Gallery Alexandria_(Red_Chaos_Emerald_Princess).png|Alexandria, the Fire Princess Sunny_(Yellow_Chaos_Emerald_Princess).png|Sunny, the Lightning Princess Zinnia_(Gray_Chaos_Emerald_Princess).png|Zinnia, the Wind Princess Daniella_(Green_Chaos_Emerald_Princess).png|Daniella, the Earth Princess Nancy_(Cyan_Chaos_Emerald_Princess).png|Nancy, the Ice Princess Sara_(Blue_Chaos_Emerald_Princess).png|Sara, the Water Princess Lucy_(Purple_Chaos_Emerald_Princess).png|Lucy, the Psychic Princess Redchaosemeraldbright.jpg|The Fire Chaos Emerald 3P1MckKm_400x400.jpg|The Lightning Chaos Emerald GzgLrJR8_400x400.jpg|The Wind Chaos Emerald Somvqs.jpg|The Earth Chaos Emerald 1c6bbe6cb74a780fa4adc9befcf5f315.jpg|The Ice Chaos Emerald Rwuekx.jpg|The Blue Chaos Emerald 055b924c8a0e9dde29f4c8e2dac4eb05--emeralds-html.jpg|The Psychic Chaos Emerald Category:Original Characters Category:Groups Category:Princesses Category:Fictional Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Sarah West's OCs